After a Long Week
by jessica032648
Summary: Not very good at summarizing, just read it. Rated T just to be safe.


It was late, I was bored, this is just what came to mind. I don't own them. None of them. No spoilers to my knowledge. Feedback, reviews whatever. Just be gentle. This is the first fic I have finished, so go easy on me, I only do it purely for the fun of it, totally not getting paid for this.

Abby walked out to her car, looking around the parking lot she noticed that only her and Gibbs were still there. It was late, almost ten, and they were just wrapping up a case. Everyone else had already gone home, but she had stayed behind to finish something extra that Gibbs had asked her to do. Reaching her car, she unlocked it and slid into the drivers seat. Putting the key in the ignition, she turned the key only to find out that her car wouldn't start. Sighing loudly, she grabbed her keys and bag and started walking back when she spotted her boss walking towards the parking lot. She stopped walking and waited on him to reach her. He looked at her and smiled, "I thought you already left," he said, "what happened?"

"My car won't start," she replied. "I was actually just walking back inside to see if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift. I can call a cab or walk if you can't I mean that's not a big deal, I just really didn't want to walk if I didn't have to and…" she was cut off by Gibbs as he stopped and turned around to look her.

"You're not walking anywhere, it's to late for you to be walking by your self out here. I don't mind giving you a ride, Abs you know that." He smiled at her and Abby smiled back, throwing her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic Abby hug. He kissed her cheek and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her before walking around to his own side.

"Thanks, Gibbs, who knew you were a gentleman," she teased as she settled into the seat and shut the door. He let out a low chuckle and starting the engine, he drove out of the parking lot.

He was more protective of Abby than anyone else on his team. She was clearly his favorite and no one else on the team would ever think of teasing him the way she did. When they were alone in her lab, it was very rare that it felt like a boss/employ relationship, it was more like two friends hanging out. Her rewards for a good job were often in the form of a kiss on her cheek or her favorite beverage, which just happened to make her the most hyper person on the planet the majority of the time. "_that's okay,"_ he thought to himself. "_I wouldn't want her any other way."_

Halfway down the road he turned to her and asked, " You want to grab some dinner, I really don't feel like going home to find something to eat." She nodded her head, her black pigtails bouncing up down, a look of delight on her face. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Hmmm, how bout Chinese, we could go to my house and just order delivery?" Abby suggested, hoping he would say yes. Anytime they spent together outside of work was always fun for her, she loved being around him. Abby saw him in a different light than most people did. Most just thought he was a gruff, ex-marine that was too focused on his work to be nice to anyone. Abby knew better. Gibbs was her best friend. He knew her better than anyone, was always there for her when she needed him. He was her protector and she loved him for that. She knew what her feelings were for the older man, but he was her boss, and knowing that he would never cross the line with her, she kept them to herself. She figured it didn't hurt to relish in the feel of his lips on her cheek, whenever he would give her a quick kiss after she cracked a case for him.

"That works for me," he replied, happy to have more time with her. He enjoyed her company and was glad anytime they could get together outside of work. A lot of people thought that the relationship between himself and Abby was unprofessional, but it nothing more than a great friendship. The thought of being with her had crossed his mind once or twice, but it was always fleeting. She was a beautiful woman that could have any man she wanted. He knew better than to think about her that way, it was dangerous territory for him. So he let his mind wander away from the thought and turned on the radio, telling Abby to find something good to listen to.

Arriving at their destination, he got out and walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for her. They went inside and Abby immediately grabbed the house phone, calling the Chinese place down the road from her house. She didn't need to ask Gibbs what he wanted, she knew by heart what he ate when eating Chinese. Hell for that matter she remembered all of his favorite foods. No need to start thinking about how well she knew him, she was never going to have him so it didn't matter. Not really anyways, they were just friends, she knew that. Abby walked into her kitchen, grabbed to glasses and the bottle of whisky, and went back to sit on the couch with Gibbs. "You want to watch a movie?" she asked him.

"What you got, Abs?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her dvd rack to browse thru her movies. "Comedy, drama, or action?" he asked having already seen three that he thought might be good choices. He was glad it was Friday, that always meant not getting up as early, even though after years of being in the Marines, he got up at the same time every day regardless.

"Comedy," she replied. "I think we could both stand to laugh a little after the week that just passed. Why which one do you want to watch?"

"I was actually thinking that myself. How about……'The Big Lebowski'," he asked, looking up in time to see her nod her head yes. He put in the movie and walked back over to the couch, as they waited on their food to arrive. Abby poured two drinks, sitting one in front of Gibbs, she sat back to enjoy the movie when she heard the doorbell. Getting up, she started walking towards the door, when Gibbs gave her thirty dollars, telling her to have him keep the change. She looked at him in wonder, paid for the food and walked back to the couch, sitting back down, slightly closer to him than she had been before she got up. They ate silently, both watching the movie, not really needing to talk. They enjoyed each others company enough and were good enough friends, that it never mattered if there was constant conversation between them. They were comfortable in total silence and it was wonderful.

"Hey, Abs, you want to come over tomorrow and help me work on the boat some?" Gibbs asked, wondering why he suddenly brought it up. "Well I guess I'd be the one working on it, but I wouldn't mind the company of someone intelligent to talk to. It sometimes gets rather boring working on it by myself. "

"Sure, I don't really have anything but laundry to do this weekend and I have been dreading that task for a week now. It needs to be done but I just don't feel like it. I ought to go start a load while I'm just sitting here ya know?" Gibbs nodded his head, agreeing with her, and she got up to go to the laundry room. "I'll be right back, you know where everything is so if you need anything, just help yourself." She walked off and disappeared behind the wall. Five minutes later, she reappeared and sat back down beside him. "Well that much is taken care of for now, I can enjoy the movie in peace," she smiled over at him and leaned her head on his shoulder, knowing that if she were anyone else on the team, this whole situation wouldn't even be happening. She was glad they were such great friends, she wasn't sure what she would do if they weren't, and she really couldn't remember what her life was like before she met him almost ten years ago. She almost jumped as Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders and sat back to enjoy the rest of the movie. She smiled to herself, reveling in the feel of his arm around her. Without realizing it, she started tracing small circles lightly on the top of his thigh with her index finger. Gibbs reciprocated, tracing lazy circles on her upper arm. He leaned forward and grabbed his glass, taking a swig before thumping it back down, this time on the table beside him. Abby's fingers continued to make lazy circles, but Gibbs finally seized her hand and stopped her, even though he continued to do so on her arm. The circles she was tracing on his leg, the light touches, were driving him crazy, so he figured it best if he just moved her hand. Not even five minutes later she was at it again, this time a little higher up and closer to the inside of his thigh than on the top. About two minutes later, Gibbs found himself in an awkward situation, with Abby now rubbing the whole inside of his thigh with her hand. He jerked back a bit and yelped as he hit his elbow on the end table. Abby just laughed and snuggled even deeper into his chest, making note of the rhythm of his heartbeat. Gibbs shifted his weight to the other side noticing that somehow Abby had managed to go from sitting beside him, to laying down with her head in his lap, a rather dangerous thought at this point in time, he thought warily. Once again he noticed she was rubbing his thigh, he tensed momentarily and tried uselessly to not think about the beautiful woman he held in his lap. Without thinking he reached a hand up and grazed his hand softly across her cheek, "You're beautiful, Abs, you know that?" he asked, almost accusingly. She turned her face up to meet his eyes, a shocked and shy smile on her face. Pushing herself up a little, she placed a light kiss on his jaw, pausing momentarily to judge his reaction. He sat still for a moment before turning his head to claim her mouth. 'Goddamn Gibbs what the hell his wrong with you, you're her boss!' his head was screaming at him to stop what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. She opened her mouth and deepened to kiss, moaning softly at the sensation. She had wanted this for so long, fantasized, and now it was finally coming true. She was in heaven.

He pulled back slowly and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Abby, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen. Resting his hands on the cabinet, he looked blankly out the window into the night sky. He felt her presence when she came in the room, and turned around to face her. Abby walked over and put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Never apologize, Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness. Remember?" she placed a kiss on his adam's apple and started kissing up until she reached his lips. "Besdies," she stated, "it's not like I don' t want it too."


End file.
